1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packaging, and more particularly, to packaging for an article of manufacture.
2. Background Art
A main purpose of packaging is to protect a product during shipment and merchandising. It is desirable for packaging to be strong enough to prevent significant damage caused by compressive forces that may be encountered, while at the same time being relatively simple and affordable to mass produce.
Another purpose for packaging may be to generate consumer interest and to project a positive image and brand of the company who produces the product. Consumer products companies may want to leave purchasers with an environmentally-friendly impression of the company by providing recyclable and re-usable product packaging. In addition, packaging that has fewer pieces and is easier for the purchaser to disassemble may result in less waste, and may appeal to consumers. Branding can be particularly important in the highly competitive marketplace of consumer electronics, such as computers like the MacBook® Pro widescreen notebooks sold by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Consumers of such devices tend to be discriminating and savvy, and may expect product packaging to have the same unique qualities as the products themselves.